


И я умру, и он запомнит

by adorkable



Category: Seven Psychopaths (2012)
Genre: Angst, Gen
Language: Русский
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-08-31
Updated: 2013-08-31
Packaged: 2017-12-25 05:34:55
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, Major Character Death
Chapters: 1
Words: 669
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/949204
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/adorkable/pseuds/adorkable
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Отсчет начинается вместе с первым убийством.</p>
            </blockquote>





	И я умру, и он запомнит

**Author's Note:**

> для тайлера и рори, с любовью и болью

Отсчет начинается вместе с первым убийством. Билли неряшливо швыряет на асфальт карту и садится в машину. В голове щелкает спустя час, когда руки перестают дрожать от адреналина, а пальцы уже не пахнут сигаретами, нервно выкуренными в ожидании подходящего момента.

(ты убил)

— Что-то ты сегодня тихий, — Ганс смотрит внимательно, как и все старики. От него нельзя утаить никакой секрет, но Билли пытается из раза в раз.

— Грущу, — в ответ Билли скалит зубы, даже не надеясь, что это сойдет за улыбку. — Ведь мне приходится из раза в раз красть собак, а было бы неплохо уводить сюда их молоденьких владелиц.

Ганс смеется, поправляет платок и продолжает читать газету.

(а теперь делаешь вид, что ничего не случилось)

(эй, Билли, ну как ты сейчас?)

Хорошо, что всегда есть "спасательный круг".

— Съезжу к другу, — он накидывает куртку и сгребает со стола ключи от машины.

— Опять к тому пьянице? — Ганс не отвлекается от чтения.

— У всех есть свои грешки. Не так ли? — Билли подмигивает Гансу и уходит.

(и какой грех ты выбрал себе?)

(он не оценит твоих стараний, ты и сам знаешь)

***

Растянуть это можно на долгие месяцы, если не годы. А с учетом количества ума людей, ищущих его, Билли может остаться чистым до самой смерти. Нелепой и тихой смерти.

(все ведь должно закончиться так, как ты хочешь)

Каждая ночь давно стала поводом сделать еще больше заметок в дневнике. 

Флаг. 

Да, Билли ненавидел его. Тот колыхался от малейшего ветерка, всегда находился в движении. Всегда, и именно это бесило больше всего.

Сам Билли видел себя мухой, увязшей в протухшем соке.

Она умирала там. Ее смерть была тихой и нелепой.

(но тебе ведь нужно получить как можно больше, и при этом сделать как можно меньше)

( не считая убийства людей)

— Алло? — голос Марти на том конце провода заставляет Билли сосредоточиться. — Ты что-то хотел?

— Да, было бы неплохо увидеть своего лучшего друга. 

В отражении Билли видит уставшего мужика, который сам не знает, чего хочет от жизни.

Зато он точно знает, чего никогда не сможет от нее получить.

(молодец, хотя бы тут ты не врешь)

— Ты ведь свободен?

***

Это почти весело, это так охренительно не по плану, что у Билли начинается истерика. И он сбегает. И пока он заказывает выпить, Марти умудряется устроить им еще одну небольшую встряску.

(ты мудак, мог бы и догадаться, что нечто подобное произойдет)

Мог бы, но не стал.

Они втроем, и Билли собирается умереть. Он собирается рассказать Марти обо всем, что случилось за последнее время.

Внутри неприятным холодом закручивается вокруг сердца (его остатков) страх.

(если ты будешь готов, то станет легче)

(но ты не будешь готов, ты, Билли, ты ведь всегда стараешься оградить себя от самого неприятного)

От возможной реакции Марти на несколько интересных фактов.

(говоришь, любишь его?)

(говоришь, готов ради него на все?)

Ганс на заднем сидении смотрит в окно. Гансу больше нечего терять, Билли хотел бы поменяться с ним местами. Но законы вселенной были нарушены когда-то очень давно. 

И теперь Билли поехал крышей, стараясь не замечать этого.

(какой твой грех?)

***

Сделай или умри.

(сделай и умри)

Билли думает о том, чего не успел сказать Марти. Что хотел бы сказать Гансу, но не скажет уже никогда.

— Всегда иногда оступаются, — утреннее небо не реагирует на его слова. Вокруг есть только холод огромной пустыни.

Они оставляют себе еще несколько часов.

(не делай ничего)

(ведь хуже не станет)

***

Глаза Марти красные от слез, Билли давит ком в горле.

Больше всего на свете ему хочется отмотать время назад.

Теперь, стоя на смертном одре, он все понимает.

Все свои неправильные шаги, излишнюю замкнутость.

Лучше бы он пил, как это долгое время делал Марти.

(скажи ему свои последние слова, и не вздумай повторить эту чушь про "я люблю тебя")

Билли врет себе в самый последний раз и следит за тем, как Марти уезжает.

(все будет так, как ты хочешь)

Или почти.

Относительно нелепо и невероятно громко.

Отсчет заканчивается, Билли улыбается и умирает.

***

— Ты мог бы сказать ему раньше.

— Нет.

— Или сказать иначе.

— Он ведь не слушал меня.

— Ты же делал вид, что тебя все утраивает.

— Именно так и поступают лучшие друзья, разве нет?

— Ты сделал все, что мог, Билли, будь уверен.


End file.
